thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
4 Ephellogue
"4 Ephellogue" is the seventh episode of The Knight Shift. It is the fourth story-based video, and the seventh video in the series overall. Synopsis The Knight makes a near-escape, discovers a new room in the House, and faces a new horror. Summary Knight emerges from the wooden door into the Hallway. To his dismay, Ed is no longer by his side. Before Knight can respond, the wooden door closes again trapping him on the other side. Calling Ed's name in desperation, he opens the door again. This time, Knight finds himself emerging next to the staircase. He hesitates for a moment, calling Ed's name again; after getting no response, he cautiously descends the stairs (being threatened by a few strange noises along the way). On the first floor, Knight continues calling for Ed. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he is distracted and frightened when the doors start moving and the overhead lights turn on and off of their own accord. Abandoning his search, Knight returns to the Front Door. Seeing the lights of a house across the street and a car driving by, he realizes that the force that had sealed him away from the outside world has been broken; he calls out an apology to Ed and announces that he's leaving. Knight opens the Front Door, and is surprised to find a brown cardboard box on the doorstep. As he pauses to examine it, he is suddenly wrenched backwards and dragged up the stairs and back into the Hallway. After raging about his failed escape, Knight tries finding Ed again (to no avail); he also tries the wooden door again, but finds that it won't open. After a moment of contemplation, Knight sees that the door at the opposite end of the Hallway is open. Taking a deep breath, he charges towards the open door as fast as he can, only to slam into the door face-first and fall backwards. Staggering to his feet, Knight backs up and realizes that he's inside the bathroom (and that the collision gave him a nosebleed, which is smeared on the door). Confused, he begins to explore his surroundings. The room is segmented into two parts; he tries the cupboard doors, but is unable to open them, and checks the bathtub (which is empty). When Knight glances back at the bathroom door, he's surprised to find that the blood that was previously splattered on it (from his nosebleed) has vanished. He tries opening the door, but it, too, is sealed. Enraged, Knight kicks and punches the door, but only skins his hand in the process. Cursing and raging, Knight wanders back to the far end of the room and leans against the vanity. Suddenly, his reflection takes on a mind of its own, speaking in Knight's raspy, croaking "possession voice" and taunting him (while his "normal" voice exclaims in fear inside his head). After a few moments, "Mirror Knight" turns on the vanity lights, relinquishing control (and returning Knight's hoodie to him). Knight lashes out at his doppleganger and punches the mirror in rage, but only succeeds in making his hand bleed. As Knight laments his bad decision (and the fact that he didn't even manage to crack the mirror), the lights begin flickering rapidly and turn a hellish orange shade. Knight's reflection once again takes on a mind of its own, displaying a seemingly possessed version of Knight with a craggy face and fangs, his bare chest adorned with bloody writing. The video feed ends as Knight's reflection lunges out of the mirror with a feral screech, attacking (and seemingly killing) him. End Cards A shaky end card appears: D E A D It is briefly overlaid by a second card in a more translucent font, reading: I N H E L L Continuity * It is confirmed that Knight is a prisoner in the House. It is also hinted (for the first time) that the House isn't actually a house, but a type of Hell. * This video features The Knight's first onscreen death. * The House is confirmed to have at least four bathrooms: one half-bath under the stairs, two full baths on the first floor, and one full bath on the second floor. * Knight's evil doppleganger and raspy voice (previously seen in "[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", "[Plague|[2 Plague]]", and "[Madness|[3 Madness]]) are shown to represent a corrupted version of his true self. * The version of "Mirror Knight" (an extreme version of the above) that attacks Knight at the episode's end is foreshadowed at the end of "3 Madness", in the "Hell" images that overlay Knight as he shakes hands with Ed. Appearances Individuals * The Knight * Ed ''(Mentioned only) * Mrs. Lights Species * Humans * Dekn (Referenced only) Locations * The Infernous ** The House ** The Infinity Hallway Quotes Notes and Trivia Production * The scene with Knight being pulled up the stairs backwards was accomplished by manually flipping and jerking the camera. Category:The Knight Shift episodes